1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic substrate, semiconductor device, and electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic substrates (semiconductor chips) with integrated circuits are provided in electronic devices such as mobile telephones, notebook personal computers, and personal data assistants (PDA).
Generally, a connection terminal is formed in the electronic substrate, which is packaged on other electronic substrate or motherboard through this connection terminal.
This allows signals such as power transmission signals and communication signals to be exchanged between the electronic substrate and other electronic substrate or motherboard.
This kind of technology has been disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-164468 and in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-347410.
However, when a connection terminal is formed on an electronic substrate, there are problems in that the structure becomes complex, and the packaging operation related to the connection terminal and other electronic substrate, the packaging operation related to the connection terminal and motherboard, and so on, becomes complex.
Furthermore, there is concern that a defective conduction or short-circuitting occur, which may degrade the reliability of electrical connectivity.